Fetish
by Dr. Blind
Summary: They each have a night to satisfy all of their fetishes without fear of judgement. Pure, unadulterated smut. Enjoy. Malec. Lemon.
1. Fetish

**Fetish**

The whole night was ridiculous.

I'd shown up alone to the nightclub, which was the first sign that I was out of my head. Why had I gone? I hated crowds. I hated loud music. I hated drunks and people shouting and barfing and crying. I hated watching Mundie's stumble around like untended sheep. Whenever I went out, I never had any fun. All I did was brood and worry and wish I was doing something else. Something like reading. I wanted to curl up in my bed and finish that book on medieval weapons.

But there I was, the most unlikely of unlikeliness, standing beside the bar with an untouched Captain and coke in my hand. People were giving me strange looks. They noticed my dirty Adidas track pants and threadbare brown hoodie and quirked eyebrows. They took in my do-it-yourself bangs and the Marks that looked like thick black tattoos wherever my clothes didn't cover.

I didn't fit in. I never fit in.

What was I even there for?

And then the crowds seemed to part for me. Once I caught sight of him, he was all I could see. Tall, thin, gorgeous. His PVC pants were like a second skin, streaked with paint and torn to shreds. His shirt was black with streaks of sheer material beneath . Lip Service, I thought distantly before shaking my head. The boy was dancing like a wild animal. Even beat of the bass seemed to resonate in his body, making it quiver and quake in perfect time. I wasn't the only one who noticed him.

He was the only one who noticed me.

He peeled away from the people he was dancing with and made his way through the crowd to me, all the while keeping eye contact. The shards of light that hit those eyes revealed they were surreal - the pupils were slit, like a cat's. He stopped in front of me with a little smirk, resting his hand on the edge of the bar and leaning in, coming closer and closer until our faces were almost touching.

"What are you staring at?"

I swallowed. "You."

He laughed and his hand encircled my wrist. He began walking away, and my arm went with him, followed by the rest of my body. He dragged me through crowds of people wondering, "Why him? Why that guy?" It was a question I was always asking myself.

He pushed his way into the men's washroom. With a snap of his fingers, everyone doing their business decided it was time to hurry up and get out. Privacy was a perk of being a warlock. I paused for a moment, staring at the man in front of me in the clear light. For a moment it all seemed silly. I opened his mouth to speak my mind.

The warlock tightened his hand around my wrist and a ring of blue light circled it. He did the same to my other wrist and then forced them together so I was handcuffed my magic. He gave me a single sweet kiss to the tip of my nose and then forced me down onto my knees by my shoulders. I'd never been so turned on in my life. He undid his pants and his cock sprang free, hard and ready. I licked my lips and went for it with all I had. His hands flew to my hair as he gasped. I took it all at once. Jace referred to that as the Queen's Popsicle. "A princess can lick at it. Only a queen can take the whole thing." I don't think he ever realized just how much his brother loved that fucking popsicle.

The warlock guided my head with more force than I was used to. I felt him hitting against my chin over and over again, and to be honest it sort of hurt. I had to stop to spit and catch my breath. My face was flushed and sweaty and my eyes were watery from gagging so much. The warlock stared at me with his mouth a little bit open. He had makeup caked on his face. In the light, I could see that it had smeared quite a bit. He leaned down and caught my lips in a searing kiss. His tongue slid out and caught some of the spit from my bottom lip. I groaned, trying to need at the erection straining against my track pants.

He pulled back and put his hands in my hair again, then began fucking my face. "You like that cock?" I nodded. "Tell me you like it."

"I like it," I said around him.

It was impossible to understand what I said, but he seemed to get the gist of it. He groaned and tilted his head to the side, slowing his pace a bit. "Fuck, Alec," he hissed. I pulled back, scowling at him. He smiled. "Sorry. Freudian slip." His hands grabbed onto my sweater and he hauled me to my feet. "Enough with that. Wouldn't want to cum all over that pretty face when your sweet ass is waiting."

My face flushed. I was so hard I thought it was going to kill me. He flicked his wrists and the handcuffs of blue light tightened painfully. He grabbed the waistband of my sweatpants and my boxers in one breath and tugged them down. I sighed, feeling like the world had just been lifted off my shoulders. He stepped back, looking as wicked as the devil himself.

"Jerk."

I blinked at him. Surely he had better insults than calling me a jerk. And then I remembered the other meaning of jerk. My cheeks flushed hot and I licked my lip before biting it. I cupped my hands together and reached down, giving myself a good tug. It was awkward, both the position of my hands and the act itself. When I figured out a pace that worked, I forgot all about my shame. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, breathing hard.

"Faster," the warlock demanded. I doubled my speed, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from moaning. "Did I tell you to be quiet?"

"No," I gasped, and then showed him I understood by groaning loudly.

His eyes glazed over and he licked his own red bottom lip. His hands rested against the sink counter. He leaned easily, tilting his head this way and that to get all different angles of me jacking off in magic handcuffs.

"Do you like doing that?"

"Yeah," I huffed. I was wondering why I hadn't worn a t-shirt. I was going to fucking sweat to death.

"Do you fuck yourself thinking about me?" he asked.

I stared at him, unsure. This was all his stupid idea, and yet he was the one consistently breaking character. Only, he hadn't broken character. He still looked as rotten to the core as before, smug and smouldering, like sex in human form. But flickering in those eyes was curiosity. He honestly wanted to know if I jerked off to thoughts of the Magnificent Magnus Bane.

"I'm sorry, I just met you," I said with a smile. "What's your name again?"

Oh shit.

Magnus came at me like a hurricane. He tugged the handcuffs off and grabbed the hem of my sweater, whipping it off. My pants caught around my ankles as we stumbled towards the sinks. His coat made a heavy thud as it hit the floor. I ripped through the buttons of his shirt and forced his pants down, all the while kissing his face and his throat and his neck. There was nothing tender about what we were doing. He licked all up my jaw as he lifted me onto the counter. I felt him lining up and prepared for the pain. Most people hated the discomfort of sex, but it was one of my favourite parts. I suppose Shadowhunter's are just hardwired for masochism.

Magnus pushed in. I arched my back against him, pushing our bare chests together. I could feel our hearts pounding in time. But they weren't the only thing pounding. Magnus's pace was relentless. I crossed my ankles behind him, pulling him closer. Words, mindless and formless, fell from my lips. "Oh Angel, please. Yes, ah fuck. Fuck yes! Magnus, harder."

"Do what harder?" he asked, voice thick.

"Fuck me," I said quickly. "Harder. Please."

"Flip over."

I did as he asked, my feet unsteady on the cold, dirty floor. Magnus grabbed my hips and forced me backwards. I braced myself against the counter, waiting. He hovered against me, then chuckled. I looked up to see what was so funny. We were directly in front of the worlds biggest mirror. I was flushed, my muscles taught, with the most ridiculous hard-on on the face of the earth. Magnus stroked my spine, looming over me with his bright, disheveled hair. God, he needed to be inside me.

"Now, where's that spot," he mumbled. Slowly, he put himself back in, angling himself. "Oh right, it's here."

And then he slammed in with enough force to almost ram my head through the fucking mirror. I watched my eyes go wide and my mouth fall open, followed by a broken groan and a quick succession of every swear word Jace had ever taught me. He gave me no time to recover, choosing to pull almost all the way out and then pound back in over and over and over. I was beyond words, simply screaming and panting, being fucked like that was my only purpose in life. My eyes rolled back in my head and my entire body felt red hot and made of liquid.

I had no clue if our stupid roleplay game was a success or a failure and I was beyond caring. In the mirror, when I had the opportunity to look, Magnus was making his normal sex face, doubling over to kiss the nape of my neck every now and again. I thought I was going to be the first one to go off. Magnus made a few attempts to rub my cock, but it kept messing up his rhythm, so he stopped. Still, there was only so much I could take.

We met eyes in the mirror and I couldn't help but bite my lip and smile at him. It was an innocent gesture. It was completely out of my role, which was "university student who wants to be fucked by magic warlock man in leather pants". Magnus's pupils dilated, and when cat's eyes dilate, it's quite a sight. They went from slits to orbs, pitch black, nearly blotting out all colour.

"Oh fuck,_ no_," Magnus gasped.

I felt his whole body quake. He wrapped one of his arms across my torso, curving it around the nape of my neck. With a few last thrusts, he'd orgasmed, murmuring my name like it was a prayer to the God of Getting Off. He groaned and pulled out, his face red for once.

He covered it with his hands. "Alec, I'm so sorry. That's hasn't happened since I was, like, two hundred."

It took me a second to figure it out. Magnus Bane - _the_ Magnus Bane - was embarrassed because he came too soon. I straightened up, feeling sore in a way I'd never felt before. Magnus leaned against the counter, shoulders sagging with exhaustion, still covering his face. I rubbed my hands on his arms, still a little out of breath.

"You can't do that," he grumbled. "You can't look at me with that face when we're fucking like that. It's too much."

I pulled his hands from his face and gave him a look that said 'Are you kidding me?' "I'm sorry for looking at you with my face," I apologized. "Next time I'll look at you without my face."

He snorted and shook his head, still glowing with post-orgasm delight. "You don't know what you do to me, Alexander. Crazy, crazy things."

I licked my top lip and his eyes lighted. "What you asked me before. About... you know..."

"Jacking off?" he suggested.

The little boy inside of me giggled and turned his head away. The eighteen year old with the untended stiff one simply stared back at Magnus. "I... I jack off thinking about you a lot. More than you would ever guess. Like, before we ever had sex. Actually, I think the first time I did it was the night I met you."

Magnus sucked in a breath and then grinned. "What did you imagine us doing the first time?"

I tried to push back the fact that masturbation was supposed to be between you and yourself, and thus not a sociable topic, but it was becoming apparent that this was, in all likeliness, a fetish of his. I added it to the growing list, along with light bondage, dirty talk, exhibitionism, roleplaying, and having his hair yanked right out of his scalp. That was what the whole night was about - catering to Magnus's fetishes, no matter how weird I thought they were.

"I was in the shower," I said. "And my butt hurt from getting pinched by that phouka, so I was, you know, massaging it. And I imagined it was you doing it." Magnus's grin widened and he ran his hands across my ribs, down to my ass, which he started kneading lightly in his hands. I jumped a bit and he laughed. "You're so weird," I snickered.

"I admit what I like," he retorted. "Keep going."

"I didn't know anything about sex, except the basics, and that was all with women. So I imagined you kissed down my chest." He started leaving slow, deliberate kisses down my chest. "And then you kissed my hips, and the inside of my thighs." He did as I said and my breath caught. "I covered my hand with shampoo, so I could pretend it was someone else doing it, but it didn't feel like I was getting sucked off. It was just sort of... slippery."

Magnus didn't feel the same as a shampoo covered hand. Magnus was incredible. Eight hundred years of practice - God, I would never be able to leave him. In comparison all sex would be shit. Sometimes it made me feel ridiculously inadequate. He was this amazing sex machine, and I was just Alec. Plain, boring Alec. His mouth was hot and damp, his tongue strong and skilled. He flicked over me as he sucked, slow and steady. I took heavy breaths, leaning against the wall.

Someone jostled the handle of the bathroom and then knocked.

"Go away!" I ordered, my voice a couple octaves too high.

The door jostled again. Magnus laughed around me, cupping my poor testies as he did so. I groaned. The knocking turned to banging. Magnus went faster. I gasped. Whoever was on the other side of the door kicked at the handle. It had to be someone strong. Through the dull thud of music, I heard wood splinter. I straightened up and Magnus stopped. Blue magic sparked off the door handle as the person on the other side continued kicking at it. Magnus stood up, his fingers glowing blue. I grabbed my pants and forced them on, muttering under my breath.

I stepped up to the door, shrugging off Magnus's hand. "If you don't fuck off, I will tear down this fucking door and carve the eyes out of your fucking Mundie skull!" I shouted.

There was silence for a moment and then they kicked the door again.

Before Magnus could react, I pulled it open. A complete beefcake in a gothic costume stood there, his face red and his teeth gritted. He had a girl on his arm. She looked pretty drunk and was laughing at the cracks he had made in the purple painted wooden door.

"What did I say?" I had to yell over the music, but I did my best to sound calm.

The man tried to push the door open. I held it in place. "Does this bathroom have your name on it or something?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and flicked a dagger out of the sheath built into the waistband of my pants. He backed up, thinking I was going to stab him. I flipped the dagger over my fingers and then caught it before turning to the door. Quickly, I scratched "ALEC" deep into the wood. "Now it does. Fuck off."

And fuck off he did.

Magnus gaped at me from the other side of the bathroom, still naked. I blushed and scratched the back of my head. "You don't interrupt a man in the middle of that."

"You are so hot," he finally said. "The gods, they smile upon me."

I blushed harder. "Where were we?"

Magnus crossed the room, wrapped his arms around me and kissed me sweetly. And then, without paused, he dropped back onto his knees. My erection was back almost instantly. Magnus tugged down my pants and took up exactly where he left off, sucking and licking and humming. He scraped his teeth against me and then ran his tongue over where his teeth had been, chasing away the pain. My fingers clawed at the door without purchase, my whole body rocking in time to his head bobbing. In a matter of minutes, I was on the edge, my socked toes curling against the dirty tile floor.

I twisted this way and that, trying to get some sort of relief from the tightness building in my stomach. Magnus held on to my thighs, taking almost to the base over and over again, so quickly that I didn't understand how he was even breathing. Maybe he wasn't. Warlock bodies were different. Amidst my gasping and groaning, I forced out the words, "Stop... I'm close... I..." And beyond that, I couldn't really say anything. I tugged on his hair, but he ignored me. My back arched almost painfully and I went a bit cross-eyed, the whole time feeling guilty for what I was doing.

My orgasm was like a hurricane. Blue sparks went off behind my eyelids. My whole body moved without my permission. The hands that had been tried to push Magnus back held him close as I came. The whole time I kept thinking, "Holy shit. Holy shit. I'm coming in his mouth." It was a completely new experience and I was feeling entirely guilty for it.

Magnus pushed back as I slumped against the door, sweat-soaked and gasping for air. Cum seeped down over his bottom lip. As I watched, he gathered it up with his tongue and closed his mouth. His Adam's apple bobbed and he grinned at me like a Cheshire cat. I thin, needy moan slipped from between my shocked lips. I felt completely spent and exhausted, and yet I was still ridiculously, incredibly turned on.

Magnus stood up and trapped me in between his arms. He kissed me softly, and I could taste myself on him. The thought of tasting my own semen horrified me, but at the same time knowing that Magnus had just ingested a helping of it, I couldn't help but think it was unbelievably sexy.

"You... Why did you...?" I asked. All of my sentences and thoughts were fractured.

"This night is about my fetishes, right?" he asked, voice rough. I simply nodded. "Little known fact, but I happen to like the taste of jizz." He licked his top row of teeth. I stared at him entranced. "Especially yours. It had that angel zing to it, you know?"

I went bright red, but I couldn't help but laugh. "When's my night again?"

Magnus's grin widened. "Whenever you want it to be, sweet pea." He stepped back to get himself dressed again. I did the same. "So what exactly do you want to do for your night?"

"It's a secret," I said, fanning my heated skin before I put my sweatshirt back on. "But just so I know, exactly how open are you to new things?"

He snorted. "I've been around the block so many times the streets are named after me. If you come up with something new, I'll give you an award." I frowned at him, a little hurt. He seemed to spot it without looking at me. "Of course everything is a new experience with you."

"Nice save." I rolled my eyes. "Just for that, I'm not telling you when it's happening."

"I love surprises!"

Oh, it was going to be a surprise all right...


	2. Alec's Night

**Alec's Night**

Magnus and Amelia had held a business relationship for many years. The pair straddled that awkward line between business partners and friends that made her flip back and forth between frustration at his lateness and worry that perhaps he'd been hit by a bus or eaten by an escaped lion. When he arrived almost a half an hour late to do dealings in a cafe near the Brooklyn Bridge, Amelia immediately knew which of the two she was.

A worried friend.

She remembered a whole medley of his get-ups over the years, from the giant jewel earrings of the late eighteen hundreds to the pink and grey faux-dandy suits of the nineteen seventies to the sequins and leather of the present. So why in the devil was he wearing that horrid baggy, holey mess of fabric over his torso? And the track pants didn't get much better. They were faded to the colour of stale black coffee, dirty and torn in the knee in a way that wasn't purposeful in the least.

He sat down across from her, but his eyes didn't seem to register her presence. His hands were folded on the chipped wooden table top. Fresh bruises ringed his wrists.

"Magnus, are you all right?" she asked.

For the first time since he entered the cafe, he blinked. She noticed that his hair wasn't spiked up - it was so tangled that it was nearly standing on end of its own accord. He reached up and patted it, then looked around him. "Oh. Hi." He frowned, looking down at himself. "I forgot the stuff for the spell." His voice trailed, like he was lost, unsure of whether or not what he was saying was true.

Amelia repeated, "Are you all right?"

His eyes slowly crawled up to her face and a lazy smile stretched his lips. "I really love my boyfriend..."

**Twelve Hours Earlier**

The party hadn't been the worst, but it certainly hadn't been the best. Not without Alec there. But Magnus knew that some things came with dating a Shadowhunter, and not being able to take him to all the Downworlder parties was one of them. Instead of being able to bitch freely about who he didn't like, and slur sexual things without fear of being slapped, he was forced to mind his manners and mingle with all of the people he knew when he was a single man. It sucked, not because he wasn't single anymore, but because he couldn't shove it in their faces that he'd bagged the most gorgeous angel on the planet.

Magnus stumbled up the stairs to his apartment, his semi-drunk state pushing his normal frustration at the cat pee smell out of his head.

First, he was going to try to make that frozen pizza without burning himself. Then he was going to call Alec and tell him how much fun he didn't have, whether he was sleeping or not. And then he was going to get the stuff ready for his appointment the next morning and sleep. The light outside his door had burned out a long time ago, so it was difficult to get the key into the lock and turn it. Magnus got it on the fourth try, feeling very proud of himself. He pushed the door open and then froze.

Someone was screaming.

It sounded like they were dying - being stabbed repeatedly or hit with something heavy and hard. Magnus shut the door silently behind him and prowled past the little alcove in the doorway. His apartment was just a big room sectioned off by furniture, meaning he saw the source of the noise right away. It was just his TV. He started to laugh at himself when he realized that he hadn't left it on.

Someone had turned it on and put porn in.

It wasn't the regular kind of porn, or even the nasty kind of porn. It was the freaky kind of porn; bondage. A woman was tied up into a pretzel, having a cock forced into her mouth with the speed only Superman could put forth. Another woman wrapped in leather stalked from behind, brandishing a whip. Magnus's eyes nearly fell out of his head. The scene on the screen changed. A man was chained to a wall with a throbbing erection. A different man ran an electrified rod along his length, shouting at his victim to stay still as he tortured him.

Magnus, on a normal day, would have said that bondage wasn't his cup of tea. Rough sex, sure, but usually that meant both parties were fully engaged. And yes, he was known to handcuff people, but that was just playful. The folks going at it on his TV meant business. That day, as it so happened, wasn't a normal day. Magnus was a little bit drunk and a little bit horny, which he had originally intended on dealing with when he complained to Alec. The moans and screams were only amplifying that need, making his leather-clad nether regions ache in a way that was far more urgent than a frozen pizza. Without really knowing he was doing it, he had walked into the living room. His hips hit the couch and he stopped, glassy eyed.

The scene changed again. A woman was kneeling in the center of a large table, her wrists tied to her ankles, while a group of people in masquerade masks fondled her. Magnus ran his hand over the front of his pants, his eyebrows knitting together as he tried to remember how the porn had gotten there. He put a little more pressure and moaned to himself, licking his top teeth. He started to open the button on his jeans -

And then he remembered Alec's day was going to be a surprise.

"Oh, fuck," he said aloud.

He heard a soft chuckle and then the world was turning like he was in a clothes drier. Magnus ended up pinned beside the coffee table, a Shadowhunter sitting on his chest. He tried to struggle free, his mind going into fight or flight mode, but there was no use. He had never really experienced it for himself, but Alec was fucking strong. He had been trained since he was out of diapers to put Downworlder's into submission.

Submission. God, Alec had never seemed like the dominant type. He was always so quiet, though looking back when Alec wanted something, he went for it with everything he had. Who knew that someone so sweet would have a dominant bondage fetish?

Magnus's heart fluttered in his chest like a bird in a cage, trying to find its way out, but it wasn't out of fear. Alec looked like the devil himself, his black hair framing the flaming blue of his eyes. He pinned Magnus's hands above his head, leaving him completely vulnerable, and then leaned down to kiss him with so much force that Magnus tasted blood. His tongue snaked inside Magnus's mouth while his free hand - yes, embarrassingly enough he only needed one to hold Magnus down - slid under Magnus's shirt and raked his nails down his chest.

Magnus hissed and arched upwards.

Alec pushed him flat on his back with enough force that it hurt. He was past hurt, though. He was so far into the land of "Get those fucking pants off" that any pain was good pain.

"If it hurts too much," Alec murmured in his ear, "say mango."

"Mango?" Magnus asked.

Alec repositioned himself so that he was in between Magnus's legs before he grabbed his ass with one hand and lifted him off the floor. He forced Magnus to rub against his stomach, long and hard. Magnus whimpered. "You don't speak unless I tell you to speak." And then he added as an after thought, "Or if you have to mango."

Magnus bit the corner of his bottom lip and relaxed, silently giving Alec the green light. His Shadowhunter's eyes brightened. First, his shirt was forced over his head. Alec was usually careful with his clothes, terrified to rip them or stretch them lest he face Magnus's fury. That day, he didn't seem to care. He whipped the shirt off and took to kissing Magnus's chest right away, biting his nipple with enough force to make him cry out. He dragged his bottom teeth over Magnus's peck, savoring the way the warlock shook, like a dead leaf in the wind.

Alec grabbed a pile of thin, strong white rope off of the coffee table. He stood up and pulled him none to gently onto his knees. Magnus gasped as his wrists were tied together and his elbows were forced as close together as they would go. He was unable to use his arms for anything. In the glow of the TV, Magnus watched Alec take a step back to survey his work.

"What a pretty little warlock," he said, as if to himself. "You've got such a cute mouth. Open it."

Magnus hesitated, wondering what would happen if he disobeyed Alec. His hand wrapped around Magnus's jaw and jerked his mouth open roughly while his free hand pulled his cock out of his pants. He tapped Magnus's bottom lip with the tip of his member, forcing it open further. Alec's fingers wound through his hair and suddenly he was filled to near choking. He didn't have any time to angle his head or prepare for it, and he was completely unable to slow Alec down. Alec went from fast to slow, mangling his own groans by biting his cheek.

For a moment Magnus considered gagging out "Mango", but then he looked up and saw Alec's eyes. Pure lust was written there. Magnus managed to snap his fingers and throw some low lights on so that he could see what was happening in better detail. He pulled out, his eyes narrowing. Alec grabbed him by the ropes and hauled him to his feet.

"No magic," Alec said, and gave him a firm slap on the ass. "Got it?"

Magnus gasped. The boy could hit really hard... Luckily Magnus still held onto the high pain tolerance his father's abuse had awarded him. He grinned at his boyfriend and blue sparks shot from the lighting fixtures. "I think I need you to repeat that one."

Alec smacked him again and Magnus's knees went weak. Fuck, what was wrong with him? He had never thought getting hit was sexy before. Maybe it was because it was Alec. Because he knew that the Shadowhunter would never to anything to honestly hurt him. Alec pulled a roll of Duct tape off of the coffee table.

"Looks like I'll have to make you stop talking," he sighed. He ripped the tape off with his teeth and Magnus stifled a groan. "Since you've ruined mango for the time being, just make sparks or something."

He pulled Magnus to him and kissed the tape, rubbing his crotch with his knee almost feather light. Magnus groaned as he kissed his way down his neck. Alec took a handful of the warlock's hair and jerked his head to the side. Beneath the tape, Magnus screamed. He loved having his hair pulled. Alec bit his throat, continuing to rub him with his knee. He grabbed Magnus's ass, squeezing tight. Alec worked his way to Magnus's nipples. He licked one hard, continuing his rough massage of his ass, laughing when Magnus's knees nearly gave out yet again. He sucked on the other bud for a moment, feeling the tremors it caused in his boyfriend's body, and then began a slow succession of kisses downwards.

Magnus's erection hurt. His jeans were way too tight and he was way too hard. For a moment, he thought that Alec was going to offer some relief. Instead, he gave the bulge in his pants a few soft, airy opened mouth kisses. Magnus moaned and fought against his bonds. It wasn't fair, what Alec was doing. It was like torture, only delicious in a way Magnus had never expected. To his own surprise he didn't want it any other way. Alec got back to his feet, kissing the Duct tape again. He ran his nails down Magnus's temple and the warlock whimpered, wanting more.

Suddenly the Shadowhunter had dived at him. He found himself disoriented, bent over Alec's shoulder as he was carried out of the room. He caught one last glimpse of the screen - saw a man getting cum shot in his face while his heels were whipped - and then they were in the bedroom. Alec had practically lit a bonfire. There were candles everywhere and several objects on the top of his dresser, but he couldn't see them clearly. Magnus was dumped onto his bed, where he tried to control his breathing and sit upright. He felt so vulnerable, tied like that. There were handcuffs on the for posts of his bed. He swallowed.

Across the room, Alec was taking his shirt off. Magnus thanked God regularly for that torso of his. Lean muscles, silvery scars, a fine line of hair trailing down from the cute dip of his belly button... Magnus loved navels, probably because he didn't have one. Alec caught him staring and flexed playfully. Magnus felt his face get hotter. Fuck, he was built. Why had he never put muscles and strength together? As soon as they were done, he was asking Alec how much he could bench press.

He picked up one of the candles, burning high on a long wick, and ran his hand through the flame. "Didn't even hurt," he said with a smirk. "I used to sit there for hours when I was little, running my fingertips through fire..." He shook his head and normal Alec fled him. He set the candle down. His eyes ran over Magnus like he was a pleasant sculpture and nothing more.

"God, you get me hot." If Magnus hadn't seen his mouth move, he wouldn't have believed Alec said it. But he did. "I could just leave you like that all night and it would be enough to get me off for the rest of my life."

_No, he isn't going to. He can't. This isn't fair._

Alec cupped himself through his track pants. They were the ones with the hole in the knee that hung off his hips in a deliciously effortless way. Magnus would never admit it, but he appreciated the way Alec dressed. He was the kind of person who could wear a paper bag and still look sexy as all hell. And sexy he was in that moment, kneading himself through his clothes. Magnus felt his own groin jolt and whimpered into the tape. God, he wanted some of that. He wanted it all over him. Alec met his eyes and reached into his pants, biting his lip. Magnus held his breath.

A knife flicked out of his waistband, throwing reflected light up over Alec's face.

Sparks exploded from the tips of Magnus's fingers. Alec laughed. "You don't want me to cut you up?" he asked, stalking up to the bed. "I have steady hands, you know..."

Magnus shivered, his scream of, "Fuck off Alec!" muffled by the tape.

Alec flipped Magnus over onto his chest and held his hips in place with his knees, straddling him as he struggled to free himself. He knew Alec wouldn't hurt him, but some part buried deep in his mind trusted no one with a knife and a smile like that. Alec leaned in to his ear. "Shh, shh, shh! Magnus, calm down. I won't hurt you."

Magnus squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the giant dagger the Bondage King was wielding. Alec always made him nervous, playing with blades. Once they had been at a cute little bistro in Manhattan and Alec had managed to kill a fly halfway across the room with his steak knife. When Magnus stopped freaking out, Alec mumbled that knives weren't his thing; he was way better with a bow and arrow.

The ropes binding Magnus snapped away. Alec rolled him onto his back and made a show of putting the knife down. He grabbed the edge of the tape and tore it off with one quick flick of his wrist. His eyes were sincere. "Magnus, I was kidding. I'm not actually going to filet you."

Magnus nodded almost absently. His mind was mostly centering around the fact that Alec was shirtless and on top of him. On top of him... and shirtless. There was no shirt to be had. "I know. It's just... I've never seen this side of you before."

He blushed, looking down at Magnus's chest. "I...uh... If it's weird we can stop."

"Are you kidding me?" he snorted. He put his hands on Alec's chest. "I've never been so fucking turned on in my life."

Alec looked at a loss for words. He let Magnus lean up and kiss him, his lips parting slightly. Magnus pressed his aching erection against Alec, hoping it would gain him some sympathy. No such luck. Alec took his hands and forced them over his head, handcuffing him. Magnus didn't struggle. He grunted unhappily when Alec pulled him down towards the foot of the bed and shackled his ankles to the posts. He'd been tied up before, but never had he let someone pin his feet down. With Alec it was different, though.

He watched his boyfriend step out of his pants and toss them over to the side, admiring his backside when he turned to face the drawer holding an assortment of mystery items. Alec skimmed his hands over the dresser, making Magnus's heart pound in anticipation, until he found what he was looking for.

"No peeking," he commanded.

Magnus closed his eyes. Alec was back on the bed in a flash. "You can't laugh at this." Magnus promised that he wouldn't, simply because he wasn't in a laughing mood. "Okay, you can look."

Alec was holding a black and purple cat ear headband. A grin spread almost ear to ear on Magnus's face. "God, you're so cute."

His boyfriend frowned. Cute wasn't exactly what he was aiming for, but that didn't matter. He put the cat ears on Magnus and licked his bottom lip. "Remember mango," he said. Magnus nodded.

His boyfriend wrapped his arms around him and tugged him upwards. His lips fell on one of Magnus's nipples and he bit down harder than usual. The warlock gasped and arched, only to find Alec's mouth gone. He took the other nipple and did the same thing to it and then trailed his tongue down from his chest to his stomach. Magnus twisted his hands and grabbed onto the long chains of the cuffs. A single shock and he would be free of them. He was trapped, but at the same time he wasn't. Escape was simple. Wanting to escape; now that was hard.

Of course, that wasn't the only thing hard.

Alec grabbed the band of Magnus's underwear and gave a hard tug. They ripped clean off, as though they were half stitched stage tear-aways. Magnus thanked the good gods of getting some for their mercy when Alec grabbed him roughly and started pumping. Magnus keened and huffed. He'd never been worked so carelessly in his whole life. No one was allowed to be rough like Alec was. His boyfriend's other hand massaged his inner thighs to the point where Magnus's knees went weak. The muscles in his stomach strained hard as Alec swooped down to lick the underside of his cock. Magnus whimpered and arched on the bed.

"Meow like a cat," Alec said suddenly, his voice rough. It was clearly an order and Magnus obliged.

At first he simply stated, "Meow. Meow," but Alec's kneading and rolling fingers and scraping nails soon turned it into a very real, very loud mewing noise. He knotted his fingers in the chains, sweat causing him to slide against the bed sheets. Above him, Alec's face was flushed, his eyes gleaming in the near dark. He stroked Magnus with enough pressure to get off, but every time an orgasm came into his sights, Alec stopped him. He was in control in every way and Magnus didn't want anything other than that.

And then he stopped. Alec forced himself up onto his knees, his eyes glossy. A crooked smile lit up his face. Amidst all of the candles, Magnus could almost imagine they were a terrifyingly graphic scene from Madonna's _Like A Prayer_ video. Alec wriggled out of his underwear in a way that reminded Magnus of a kid tearing about to go skinny dipping for the first time.

Soft, feathery kisses fell over his lower stomach as Alec prepped him. He tried relaxing, but it was difficult to relax when chained to a bed in cat ears. Alec's kisses left his stomach and ventured up over his chest and throat, to his mouth. Magnus leaned into the kiss, prepared to be taken vigorously and roughly. That wasn't Alec's plan, though. It appeared it wasn't going to do anything expected that night. Before Alec started anything, he unchained Magnus, first his feet, and then his hands. He silently put his boyfriends wrists together and kissed them both.

Magnus opened his mouth, but Alec put his fingers to his lips. "No words," he said, quieter than usual.

Magnus motioned over his mouth, like he was locking his lips. They kissed again, and the room fell dead silent, except for the soft sighs and occasional chuckle. Alec took his time getting to the actual sex, and when he did he was slow and deep - almost to the point of delicious pain. It wasn't ultra aggressive, dominating sex, but it wasn't exactly lovemaking either. Magnus knew he was being quite thoroughly fucked. He could feel it turning his bones to liquid, starting in his toes and burning up all the way into his throat. His eyes watered with every thrust and his fingers flexed along Alec's arms, over his shoulders, looking for something to hold his orgasm back. The Stamina rune on Alec's hip was burning away. Sometimes Magnus thought of him as his Energizer bunny. He just kept going and going and going. Every muscle in Magnus's body strained as his boyfriend continued his onslaught, hitting that sweet spot and eliciting a chorus of gasps from Magnus. Soon it became quite clear that Magnus couldn't hold out any longer, and Alec picked up his pace, kissing Magnus's throat messily.

When he came, he didn't proclaim his love or shout Alec's name or scream unintelligibly. He groaned, "Fuck," and let the intense waves of pleasure overtake him. Alec wasn't far behind, ending with a crackling "Hnnng!" that made Magnus smile through the after orgasm haze. Alec tried so hard to hide the fact that he was still a teenager. For the most part he was successful at it - Shadowhunter's had to grow up fast, after all. But that didn't make the occasional voice crack any less enjoyable.

They lay there in the silence, both breathing heavily. Alec had flipped over onto his back and lay with his hand over top of Magnus's own. "So," he said when he finally caught his breath, "was that good?"

Magnus nodded, still gasping. Alec watched his sweat slicked chest with interest, biting his bottom lip. "Definitely... unexpected."

His boyfriend frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. "But not good?"

Magnus turned his head to look at him, cocking a single eyebrow incredulously. "Do you really need to ask?" And then he broke out into a huge grin. Magnus put his head on Alec's shoulder and buried his face there. "Okay, you win. Some of that was definitely new."

"And you liked it?"

"Thoroughly."

Alec smiled sweetly and kissed Magnus's damp hair. "Sleep now?"

Magnus could only nod, because he was already falling asleep.

**The next day...**

"Oh, well sorry to drag you out of bed," Amelia said with a frown. She felt as if she was far too informed on Magnus's sex life at that moment and wanted nothing more than to leave the table and not look him in the eye. The man really had no filters on what he said and who he said it to where certain topics were concerned. "We can reschedule, if you like."

Magnus batted the idea away with a shrug. "No, no. It's fine. In fact, I think I'm going to take my time today." That same lazy smile lit up his face as he said, "Poor Alec forgot the handcuffs on the bed posts. Coming home tonight will be quite an event..."

**The End**


End file.
